Kokuhaku
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Pengakuan tentang apa yang telah mereka hadapi...
1. Amamiya Hibiya

**A/N **: Saya penghuni baru di fandom KagePro ini, sekaligus pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom lain selain fandom Persona Series~ Jadi tolong diberitahu jika ada yang salah...

Fic ini lebih mirip Ficlet... Kemungkinan (besar) bakalan terdiri dari sekitar 300-500 setiap chapter-nya, tapi saya akan berusaha membuat sebagus mungkin!

**Disclaimer **: Kagerou Project adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

* * *

Di bawah teriknya matahari…

Berkali-kali aku melihat kematiannya…

Rasa mual selalu mulai menguasaiku…

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat tetesan kristal ini terus berjatuhan…

Aku takut kehilangannya…

Ya, itu pasti jawabannya…

Rambut hitamnya yang diikat dua _ponytail_ yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin musim panas, senyumnya yang ramah sembari mengelus seekor kucing (aku hanya menyukai wajah polosnya itu… Jadi tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam!)

"Aku menyukainya."

Ucapku pelan dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat dan sedikit warna merah merona di wajahku.

Rasanya sedih saja saat dia tidak pernah menatapku…

Di matanya aku hanya tampak seperti seorang teman biasa…

"Tampaknya aku tidak bisa memaksakan keegoisanku sendiri."

Gumamku dalam hati saat rekahan senyumnya terlihat sangat manis di bawah langit biru musim panas.

Selagi pemandangan berjudul kematianmu itu terus berlanjut tanpa henti (mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai _endless movie _bukan?), panasnya matahari bagaikan tertawa melihatnya dan membuatku bisa merasakan rasa panas di kulitku, membuatku sadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Aku muak terus-menerus merasakan sengatan matahari yang terus menghujam padaku, seakan-akan terus berkata percuma padaku dengan wajah mencemooh.

Aku sangat ingin menyelamatkannya… Sangat-sangat ingin sampai rasanya aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melakukannya!

Tapi entah sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya (aku sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi karena ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi) aku berusaha menyelamatkannya, dunia kami saat ini seperti membenci keberadaannya dan menginginkannya untuk menghilang…

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?"

Bisikku saat darah merah pekat mulai menggenang, mengumbarkan aroma besi yang tajam yang memualkan, mewarnai tempatku berpijak dengan warna yang kontras dengan warna langit tanpa awan yang menyelimuti dunia kami…

Dengan air mata yang sudah mengering… Aku mencoba mengorbankan diriku…

"Aku menyukaimu, Hiyori."

Tolong tetaplah hidup…

* * *

Suara isak tangis memenuhi pemakaman, orang-orang berpakaian hitam menghadiri upacara terbesar dan terakhirnya.

Wajahnya terpampang dalam sebuah bingkai berkaca…

Tanpa setetes pun air mata yang dapat mengalir, aku menangis dalam hati dan menyesal…

"Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?"


	2. Enomoto Takane

**A/N **: Eh? Bukannya rencana awal saya mau nulis Ene ya? *berpikir sendiri pas ngebaca chapter ini* Tapi biarkanlah karena saya sendiri baru selesai ngebaca Yuukei Yesterday XD Jadi mohon dimaklumi XD

Plotnya mengikuti plot novel~ Karena lagunya sendiri belum keluar XD

**Disclaimer **: Kagerou Project adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

* * *

Rasa kantuk yang selalu menguasai tubuhku seberapa lamapun aku tidur tidak pernah hilang…

Ekspresi wajah yang kupasang membuat orang lain menjauhi ku karena takut…

Selama ini aku tidak menganggap seorang pun yang pernah kutemui itu teman…

Sampai aku menyadari perasaanku padanya…

Ia adalah pemilik rambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat yang selalu terlihat sakit tapi raut wajah riangnya yang menyangkal hal itu…

Aku tidak berbohong seandainya aku mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki penyakit yang serius, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara terbuka karena aku sendiri memiliki penyakit yang menyusahkan…

Mungkin karena itulah kami berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan sains yang kemudian kami gunakan sebagai kelas keseharian…

Tidak terhitung banyaknya kejadian demi kejadian aneh yang kualami di kelas ini…

Saat dimana dia sempat-sempatnya 'tanpa sengaja' masuk ke dalam air mancur sekolah dan berdiri di hadapanku dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah celana…

Aku hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk kembali memakai bajunya yang masih basah tapi wali kelas kami sang 'orang dewasa yang tidak patut dicontoh' itu masuk dan menghancurkan semuanya…

Saat itu aku hanya bisa merasa malu dan kesal terhadap teman sekelasku yang selalu memasang rekahan senyum polos itu…

Kemudian sewaktu _culture festival _berlangsung, matanya yang berkilauan dengan kekaguman terus menatapku saat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah _Senkou no Maihime Ene, _aku dalam sebuah _shooting game online _dan orang kedua terhebat sedunia dalam _game _itu.

Dengan rasa malu yang sudah menjalari hingga ujung-ujung jariku itu, aku merutuki wali kelas kami karena telah memberitahukannya tentang hal memalukan tersebut.

Kemudian semua memburuk…

Penyakitnya mulai kambuh… Membuatnya terus-menerus dirawat di rumah sakit… Seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah dia dirawat, kesehatannya semakin memburuk…

Aku, yang selama ini berusaha mengacuhkannya, menangis saat melihatnya tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat…

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku, aku mengambilkan barang-barangnya disekolah…

Ayano, yang tanpa sengaja kutemui di lorong sekolah, menyemangatiku agar bisa mengatakan 'itu' padanya…

Setelah Ayano pulang, aku berlari kembali menuju rumah sakit dan berharap bahwa bisa mengatakannya…

Dan saat itu lah penyakitku mengambil alih diriku…

Dengan tubuh yang tidak dapat kugerakkan, aku membayangkan wajahnya dalam benakku dan bergumam pelan…

"Haruka, aku menyukaimu…"


	3. Tateyama Ayano

**A/N **: Uwaa! Maaf! Sekali lagi saya melenceng dari nulis bagian Ene... *bow* Saya tersentuh banget pas denger Ayano no Koufuku Riron... Jadi tanpa sadar chapter ini saya tulis... Semoga readers sekalian menikmatinya!

**Disclaimer **: Kagerou Project adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

* * *

Dengan wajah polos, aku melihat tiga sosok anak dihadapanku.

Sembari mendorong ketiganya, wajah yang mirip denganku tersenyum,

"Kak, tolong jaga mereka ya…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian menuntun mereka bertiga…

Mereka yang memiliki rahasia yang ingin disembunyikan dari orang lain…

Dengan menutupi mata yang menyala merah dan meneteskan air mata itu, mereka terus mengucapkan,

"Aku adalah monster…"

Entah kenapa… Aku seperti bisa merasakan rasa sakit apa yang telah mereka hadapi selama ini… Walaupun aku yakin rasa sakitku yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan mereka bertiga…

Sembari melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna sama… Kuulurkan tanganku pada mereka…

"Kalian adalah pahlawan…"

Aku berusaha membahagiakan mereka… Menghilangkan kegelapan dalam hati mereka… Menggantinya dengan cahaya yang akan terus menyelimuti mereka…

Tapi sekali lagi kegelapan itu datang…

Ibu, orang yang telah membawa mereka bertiga padaku, meninggal…

Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam… Tapi semua itu langsung bergeser saat melihat mereka menangis… Tetesan bening itu tidak berhenti membasahi pipi mereka…

Aku kembali berusaha membahagiakan mereka…

Saat aku menemukan foto Takane dan Haruka di atas meja ayah…

Aku awalnya tidak mengerti (jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan nilai rendah) tapi yang terpikirkan untukku hanyalah…

"Apakah akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada mereka semua…?"

Wajah ibu terbayang dalam kepalaku, Ia tersenyum… Bersama ayah…

Kemudian terbayang wajah Takane yang sedang bertengkar dengan Shintaro, Haruka hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua…

Terakhir… Wajah Kano, Seto dan Kido… Mereka tersenyum… Sembari bermain denganku…

Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mataku… Rasa senang yang bergejolak tidak bisa kuhentikan dalam diriku…

Aku… Aku…

Tidak ingin kehilangan semua senyum itu…

* * *

Sembari menatap langit biru… Tanganku memegang erat syal yang melilit di leherku…

Aku berjalan menuju pinggiran atap… Tanganku yang lain menggapai sebuah lubang merah gelap di langit…

"Tolong… Jangan hancurkan masa depan siapa pun…"


	4. Ene

**A/N **: Osu! Saya balik lagi dengan update an hancur lebur *dilempar HP (Nao : Uwooh! Makasih! XD)* Yak! Pertama... Maaf saya lama nggak update... Tee hee~ *digampar* Selamat membaca! XD *melambaikan tangan*

**Disclaimer **: Kagerou Project adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

* * *

Sejak aku terbangun dalam layar komputer sebuah laboratorium…. Tempat yang jelas belum pernah kudatangi sebelumnya… Aku merasa seakan-akan telah terlahir kembali!

Atau mungkin memang iya?

Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, mereka tidak berbentuk seperti yang seharusnya lebih tepatnya…

Tapi aku bisa bergerak bebas –dalam layar ini–, dan lagi, aku tidak merasakan kantuk yang biasanya menghantuiku.

Mungkin itu bagian yang paling membuatku senang saat ini.

Saat melihat Sensei, yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah tabung raksasa, aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal… Termasuk mengapa Konoha –karakter fiksi Haruka– bisa berada dalam tabung tersebut…

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Sensei mendekati layar, mengetik dan menekan bagian-bagian Keyboard, lalu menyuruhku…

"'Bukalah' matamu."

Lalu dengan jarinya yang panjang dan terlatih, Ia menekan tombol DELETE di ujung kanan keyboard.

Aku yang berusaha melarikan diri, akhirnya sampai di komputer seorang manusia yang telah mempermalukanku habis-habisan… Kouhai-ku 'tersayang' yang menyebalkan.

Aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Sangat, SANGAT tidak menyukainya. Membuatku berjanji untuk memanggilnya 'Master' untuk seumur hidup karena telah kalah dalam bermain game melawan dirinya. Rasanya aku ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini saking malunya…

Tapi saat aku melihat matanya, cahaya angkuh yang biasanya ada di dalamnya telah hilang… Berganti dengan cahaya mata yang lebih gelap…

Penyesalan…

Ia telah berhenti sekolah, dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar… Bahkan beberapa kali berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri… Terus melakukan siklus yang sama, berulang-ulang kali…

"Bukankah jika terus seperti ini, kamu tidak bisa melihat hari esok?"

Hanya perasaanku, atau aku memang sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu,"

Jawabnya, sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Karena aku lebih memilih kesendirian."

Pergelangan tangannya melingkari leherku lalu memperkuat genggamannya…

Sembari menatap kosong diriuku yang terangkat kehabisan napas…

_Jadi… Ia telah kehilangan cahayanya…_


End file.
